


October 2020 Loki x Reader Prompt List

by Elly_Hiddlesherloki



Series: Themed AU's [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, College!AU, Ghost!Loki, Halloween, Ice Queen AU, Mandalorian!Reader - Freeform, Merloki, Merman!Loki, Monster!Loki, POV Second Person, Phantom of the Opera AU, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sith!Loki, Valkyrie!Reader - Freeform, Werewolf!Loki, Zombies, goth!Loki, hopefully I remember to update the tags as I go, october prompts, prompt list, tree!Loki, vampire!Loki, various creature Loki, western!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Hiddlesherloki/pseuds/Elly_Hiddlesherloki
Summary: A series of one shots/possible connected chapters based on prompts from a list on tumblr downwithwritersblock
Relationships: Loki/Reader, Loki/you
Series: Themed AU's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042179
Comments: 72
Kudos: 83





	1. 1 and 2 Alone and Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> October is halloween prompts so lotsa vampires/werewolves/and monster Loki sorry if that’s not your thing (it’s hecka my thing) Maybe in December (if I’m not doin holiday stuff) I can convince myself to look at my abandoned WIPs (cus November is NaNoWriMo, should I share my story that has a character that is based on Loki? because every story needs a character based on Loki??) Idk anyways, here’s some Vampire!Loki fun

You pulled your thin cloak tighter around your neck, wishing you had thought to bring something warmer. Cursing the night guards and knowing if you had actually brought a traveling cloak they would have grown suspicious, you made your way down through the many halls of your family's estate. Soon you were at the edge of the lawns and into the forest, hurrying away on foot.

Storm clouds loomed ominously overhead, great black cumulonimbus tall and awning arching across the sky. Before you had fully realized it, they split open and a torrent of rain fell upon you, soaking your thin cloak, meant only to keep you warm within your house and down to your night shift.

You cursed at the sky.

As if in response, a boom of thunder echoed back at you and a flash of lightning.

You yelped softly, ducking your head, and scampering faster to your destination. A little storm wouldn't keep you.

Just as quickly as the storm started, it ended.

Finally, slowing your pace, you came upon the clearing. It was magical as ever, though dark with the storm clouds high over head. You cast furtive glances, seeking some signs of him, the man you loved. Squinting your eyes you peered into the gloom at the thick canopy on the other side, finally crossing out into the open and pulling back your hood as you looked around.

Now you were truly exposed, if an ambush of hunters or worse were to happen... you swallowed hard.

Then you saw him, as beautiful as ever. More glorious than the rising sun. Also infuriatingly dry somehow. Your beloved.

The tall dark haired man stepped forward from his cove of trees that had sheltered him from the rain, stepping into the clearing, brushing away at the damp droplets off his black cloak.

“Loki.” You breathed.

The man smiled at his name, his mouth opening just so, revealing sharp canines. Slowly his mouth dropped open some, staring at you agape as his eyes trailed up and down your figure and you suddenly became very aware of your thin shift soaked through by the rain storm.

Loki cleared his throat and forced his dark eyes back up to your blushing face, “Hello, my love.” He purred, his voice far deeper than normal.

You swallowed hard, shifting your legs nervously.

Slowly Loki reached out a hand for you and you took it. He pulled you flush against his chest, your wet gown against his very dry suit. Loki gazed down at you admiringly, his free hand holding your back pressed against his body, before moving to reach up and stroke your face. The other hand still held yours as he gazed down at you lovingly.

Once more he slid his hand down to hold your lower back, pressing you into his body as the two of you held a dancer's pose, gazing into each others eyes. Standing on your tiptoes you pressed your forehead to his.

“Were you followed?” You asked.

Loki grunted, pursing his lips. “No. Were you?”

“Of course not.”

Smiling again, Loki nodded, pressing a chaste kiss to your lips before slowly beginning to lead you in a dance. “Dance with me in the dark, won't you?”

You smiled at him, gliding along the clearing. The two of your bodies entwined, a perfect duet as you spun round and round, the rhythm of your heartbeat casting the beat to the music that did not play.

Soon the storm clouds parted and a full moon appeared overhead.

Your shadows joined you in rhythmic dance, swirling along the ground of the forest clearing, faster and faster as the two of you spun and dipped. Laughing and giggling, lost in the moment. As if you could stay in this time forever, perhaps this night would never end, that you and he could stay here forever. Alone together and would never have to go back to your respective lives.

A twig snapped.

Loki straightened up. “You should go, we've been here too long.” He glanced at you, sliding his hand down your side, his thumb running along your bosom and to your thigh as he eyed you appreciatively. A strained sigh escaped his mouth as he turned away biting his lip.

“Until next time.” You whispered, pressing a kiss to his hand.

And like that the spell was broken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost!Loki, valkyrie!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the feels train

Loki leaned back on the bench, gazing out over the endless waters, lost in thought. It was not the first time that he pressed a hand to his chest, expecting to feel the familiar pain of his scar yet his hand came away empty, feeling no pain. Idly, he slid his hand up to his neck, gently palming at his throat, this too, felt no pain, held no scars from his time in life.

A breeze picked up, ruffling his long black hair and casting a few strands in his face, but he didn't seem to notice.

Your soft footsteps from behind stirred him from his reverie, and Loki turned to face you, rising in a swift movement from the bench. His movements were lithe and agile, not strained from pain or age, no wear or tear of a life long lived.

“Beloved.” Loki walked over to you, murmuring softly in greeting.

You smiled sadly at him, reaching out to take his outstretched hand and holding it to your cheek before taking it and pressing a kiss to it and pressing it to your heart.

Loki took his other hand and cupped your cheek, his thumb stroking your cheek gently, smoothing over the skin as he stared at you, searching your face for answers. Slowly realization dawned on him. He gazed over your battle armor, the sword sheathed at your side, the lanced strapped to your back. Swallowing hard he nodded. “It is time then?”

“It has been many years, you have not realized it for your time here.” You replied.

“I realized more than you know.”

You smiled at him sadly, smoothing your hand along his, still held tightly to your breast. Nodding, “Of course you did. I have been given permission for you to accompany me, that he might see a familiar face on his journey to Valhalla.”

“I would like that.”

“He deserves to know you ended up here, a warrior's death. Worthy of a true Asgardian.” You added.

Loki smiled. “Only to be with you.”

-

Thunder and lightning crashed, swords and shields clashed against each other, a horrendous battle raged on. Leading it all, a bloody and bedraggled Thor, streaks of grey now in his long and braided hair and beard. Blood ran freely through open wounds, the odds overwhelming as the numbers overcame him. Stormbreaker was not enough even for this fight. Knocked to his knees, his age finally overcoming him. Thor looked to the skies, defiant as ever, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. His leg had shattered and he held himself up by sheer will.

Would this be his last stand?

Thor's shattered leg buckled as someone kicked it and he fell to the ground, Stormbreaker knocked away, and he collapsed falling onto his back. Blow upon blow, fell upon him, darkness clouding his vision, the storm clouds blackening and rain falling ever harder.

With a final breath, he blinked and for a moment he opened his eyes.

“Brother?” Thor grunted, bloody and broken.

You and Loki stood over him, your lance held out protectively and Loki beside you, sadly picking at his thumb as he gazed down at his broken brother.

“He will be whole again?” Loki asked softly.

“Yes.” You responded quietly.

Loki knelt down, taking Thor's hand in his and touching Thor's head, gazing at the grey streaks, mixed with bits of white. “Hello, brother.”

“Loki... Is it really you?” Tears welled in Thor's eyes. “No this has to be some kind of trick, I watched you die, all those centuries ago.”

“Yes, and now your time has come, you are coming to Valhalla brother, I am here with this valkyrie to welcome you.”

“Wha-what, no, I can't be, not yet. My people...” Thor stammered.

“They will fight on spurred by their loss and overcome insurmountable odds because of it.” You replied. “You are old and weary, great king, your time has come. You have fallen in battle as a brave warrior, your place is in Valhalla.”

“I told you the sun would shine on us again one day, brother.” Loki squeezed Thor's hand, a tear dropping from his eye.

Tears welled in Thor's eyes as he reached up to grab Loki and pull him in for a crushing hug. “I missed you so much my brother, I am so sorry. For everything.”


	3. Loki x Reader: 4 (technically 5) Fog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steampunk. Please please comment

Your breath came in sharp gasps as you dashed along the grassy field, you could almost see the edge of it. Soon it would be nothing but open sky and a sharp fall into emptiness.

Daring to cast a look over your shoulder, you saw your followers in hot pursuit.

Ducking your head down, and holding your gloved hand to your hat, adorned with gears and goggles, you pressed on, urging your legs to find some hidden speed they had yet forgotten.

“Please, let him have found the message.” You pleaded silently to yourself.

Focusing instead on your running you looked down at the green grass, your laced up leather boots eating up the meters rapidly as you neared the edge of the cliff face. You knew they were gaining on you, and soon you would be at the end of the cliff with no where to run. Just a sharp plummet to your impending death.

Looking up from your feet, you gazed out into the distant fog, chest heaving. Your layered skirts and leather straps adorning your chest as was the style weighed you down, but still you ran on.

To your sudden relief and surprise, the fog split open. An airship broke through the thick grey confines, slicing through the condensation as if it were a solid.

Clinging to a rope, and hanging from the side, angling the ship towards the cliff, was the man of your dreams. With his raven black hair, goggles over his eyes, a double breasted black-green coat and golden buttons up the front, Loki waved out at you.

You didn't even hesitate as you reached the end of the cliff. You leapt freely, suspended in midair for a single hair raising second. The whole world opening up below you, ready to sweep you away and suck you down, down to your shattering death.

Then Loki was swinging forward, on the rope, his body flying against yours and easily catching you in his embrace. The two of you slid to the surface of the airship and onto the deck. Loki guided the rope towards the wheel, steering the ship away from the cliff, away from your pursuants, one arm still wrapped around your waist.

“Hello princess.” Loki murmured as the ship steered back into the fog. “I got your message.”

You flushed, smiling up at him as you adjusted your hat. “I was worried you wouldn't.”

Loki lifted off his goggles and settled them atop his head so he could stare at you with his vivid green eyes. “I'll always be there for you.” His hand never left you.

“I don't know how I could've been so stupid.”

“Even the best get caught from time to time, come we'll meet up with the rest of the resistance.”

You sighed and nodded.

“But first,” Loki bent down, one hand still on the wheel, the other on your waist, pressing his lips to yours.

You sighed, your eyes fluttering closed as you sank into the kiss, lifting your hands up to grip his face. You slid one hand behind the nape of his neck and held him close before slowly pulling away with an even heavier sigh, breathless and chest heaving. Slowly you opened your eyes. “There's always time for that.”

Loki opened his eyes, “I should hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cus 1 and 2 were chapter 1, 3 I skipped, then 4 was is 3 but this is 5? confusing prompt list, but it's whatevs


	4. Loki x Reader: October 5 - Ancient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment
> 
> oh and apparently this is based off a comic story, I thought it was a myth but whatevs
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented, it means so much to me

Centuries had passed and centuries more would pass. You no longer dashed in a harried pace, desperately scanning each and every tree, high and low. Now you wandered, long and forlorn, your cloak loose at your bosom, trailing along sadly through the ages. It was said that wary travelers adventuring through your ancient forests might catch sight of your features, worn through the ages, weary with sorrow. Your head, now bowed in a perpetual mourning, eyes always turned towards the heart of the trees, searching evermore. Your hands would trail along the coarse bark, feeling for some sign of your beloved.

You yearned for him.

The long silken dress you wore, green and yet somehow in impeccable condition, despite centuries in the forest; fires and storms did not mar it, stray branches did not cut at it, even in your frantic hurried youth. Even now as you walked, tired and exhausted, gazing to a fro, you did not stray from your task, searching for him.

The soles of your shoes should have long been worn through, but perhaps some ancient magic, some ancient pity, lay upon you, leaving you in pristine condition. You had not truly aged, merely something in your eyes as one does when they have gone through great strife. You were a goddess after all and the Apples of Idunn had done you well. They long kept you young. Yet still, the passing of the centuries, something in you seemed older, more world weary.

“Loki.” You whispered to the trees as wind shook their branches overhead. “I fear I may never find you.” You gasped, choking back a sob, deep in your heart as you came upon a grand old oak, hundreds of feet tall. You gazed up at the oak, your mouth falling open in wonder as you saw deep runes etched into the bark, seemingly carved along its expanse. However, when you looked closer, the bark had actually grown into the runes. You reached your hand out and pressed it to the tree and at the very heart a horned motif formed and you leaned against it, sinking to your knees, a sob welling in your chest, catching in your throat.

You pressed your fist to your mouth, choking back the tears as you bowed your head. “No,” You shook your head, “No.” You looked up at the tree, at the carved horns, “How could they _do_ this to you?” The pain ached through your heart. All these years of walking, the thorns you had pushed through, the bark you had brushed against, the branches that had fallen on you, the hail that had pelted you, nothing, felt for the pain that clutched at your heart. You shook your head horrified, finally allowing a single tear to roll down your cheek. “My beloved, what has become of you?”

A single leaf fell from the tree, slowly falling. You watched it fall from the branches so high above, twisting and twirling about like a small dancer in the wind until it came to land upon your cheek, brushing away at your tear.

Holding the leaf, you pressed it to your chest and cherished it, still kneeling on the ground. Tears fell freely now, rolling down your face as you cupped the leaf in your hands gazing at the delicate little thing.

Abruptly, from in front of you and above, there came a great creaking and cracking sound and you looked up, horrified at what else they could have done to curse him. The runes glowed with an eerie white light and the tree began to split.

“No, no, please, haven't you done enough? Is it not enough to have him here now you must take him away from me?” You sobbed, stumbling a step or two back on your knees, still gripping the delicate leaf.

The split in the tree widened further and further, a giant maw until there was space enough for a person, not just a person, a man, a god.

A tall man stepped out having been bent double and stumbled forward a step before collapsing forward.

Still kneeling, you caught him in your arms, holding him in stunned silence as he fell and rolled onto his back.

“Loki!” You cried out in shock, recognizing him immediately, if not by his features, but by his familiar garb. He was so pale in thin, his face gaunt and eyes sunken in.

Loki's eyes fluttered open, his long black lashes resting on his cheeks before opening to reveal his vivid green eyes. You cupped his face, stroking his cheek and nuzzled your forehead against his.

“Oh my sweet, love, it has been a thousand turnings of the sun and a thousand more than that again.” You whispered softly. You kept your arm wrapped around his shoulder, holding him to your chest, still kneeling with him in your lap. It worried you that he didn't grab back at you, perhaps, it dawned on you, he was too weak to.

In a weak and raspy voice, Loki replied, “My love, I never stopped thinking about you.”

“I have searched for you from the moment they took you away.”

“They said none would ever cry at Loki's plight should he be turned into a tree.” Loki murmured, gazing up at you, there was sadness in his eyes, but also a sense of joy and admiration, and perhaps appreciation?

“Whoever said that was clearly forgetting me.” You pecked his lips gently, surprised that he tried to kiss you back with what little strength he had.

“The tree was using my life force to keep itself growing.” Loki muttered weakly, blinking his eyes slowly, before looking at you with half lidded eyes, clearly too tired to keep them fully open.

“Rest awhile, beloved, we have all the time in the world.”


	5. Loki x Reader: October 8 - The Mask One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *chants* PHANTOM OF THE OPERA AU PHANTOM OF THE OPERA

A tall black haired man sailed through the throngs of dancing people. Subconsciously the dancers moved away from him, their dancing pulling away ever so slightly, sometimes more noticeably at his presence as he passed among them. Were his face fully covered by his white mask, he might have smiled, sadly perhaps, but he did not have eyes for these people; these idle masses. His eyes were fixed on one and one only.

You nodded pleasantly, blinking idly behind your mask at the man you danced with; moving your hands away from the uncomfortably growing sweat patch around his neck and resting them on his shoulders as the two of you continued to sway and move in rhythm to the lively music. He spoke at length of the musicals you had been featured in, singing your praises and you appreciated the flattery but it felt hollow and without real meaning. The man wasn't a strict theater goer and didn't understand the practice, you could tell by his shy glances to your bosom what he was truly after and none of what he said inspired you in your passion for the arts. You nodded along absently, paying close enough attention to not entwine yourself into something unpleasant. Agreeing with him here and there, allowing him to drone on as he pleased and just generally losing yourself to your thoughts of the masked man and your musical lessons the night before.

The man. He always wore a suit, a cape, and a white mask that covered half his face. You had never seen him outside the theater, namely your room and one of the private boxes that was always mysteriously kept cordoned off from paying patrons.

Sometimes as you sang and performed on stage, you thought you caught a glimpse of him, leaning forward in the booth, gazing down at you. What was his expression? Joy, approval, something else, something deeper? Maybe something darker?

You startled as the dancing abruptly came to a halt and the conversation was cut off by a tall man.

Your dance partner sputtered irritably. “Excuse me!”

“Do you mind if I cut in? I dare say you've stolen this beautiful woman for quite some time and I think it's only fair if another has a turn.”

“Why, I,” The man looked at you, expecting some sort of protest. His mask was starting to slip from the sweat on his brow, the string holding it in place coming loose. He smelled.

You looked at the stranger who had interrupted and your eyes widened behind your mask. For a moment you appreciated that your mask went down your cheeks that it slightly covered your blush, but you imagined your exposed decolletage would betray you, “Hello, sir.” You dipped your dress low in a curtsy, “I would quite like a change of partner.” From your lower vantage point, you gazed up at the man with black hair, in his ever black tuxedo suit with green accents, his black cape, his white mask cover half his perfect face, and his long silken black hair slicked back impeccably. You could see his green eye gazing out at you from behind the mask, the other staring at you, mirroring the amused expression on his half quirked lip.

Offering his arm out to you, you took it and the two of you began to dance, moving away from your dreadful dance partner and began to truly dance.

“I did not know you were as good a dancer as you were a singer.” You said, surprised.

“There are many things you do not know about me.” He replied simply.

Lowering your voice and narrowing your eyebrows, you admonished in a hiss, “What are you doing here, anyone could see you!”

The masked man chuckled, “It's a masquerade my dear, who would recognize me?”

You bit at your lip as he spun you away, spinning you back towards him and catching you in his arm, holding you to his chest. You gazed up into his eyes, staring longingly.

The moment was broken when he asked, “I could ask the same, what are you doing here, don't you have a musical to practice for?”

Your mouth fell open as he pushed you away, continuing the dance. “What?” You finally sputtered, not having an adequate response.

“All my tutelage, month after month, wasted on a night of frivolity, are my efforts for naught?”

You sank your shoulders as you came back to him, this time with less enthusiasm. To your surprise you found that he had guided you over to the balcony out into the fresh air. You did not find yourself minding, to be away from the crowded dance hall and listening ears.

“It is but one night, and only for a few hours. I have not talked to many, my voice is in tact and I will be able to practice when I return to my room. I will make up for time wasted.”

“Do not forget to rest, your voice needs to rest as well as practice, there is balance in singing.”

You smiled at him, tilting your head. “I remember.”

You and your singing teacher spoke at length, discussing music and theater, your future of singing and eventually just life. The conversation passed on, until you noticed yourself glancing back at the dance hall and saw that it had all but emptied. The candle wicks burning into their melted wax sputtering and flickering as they fought desperately to stay lit.

Laying your hand upon the man's, resting on the balcony wall, you gazed at it for a time as your conversation fell silent. “I don't want this night to end.” You whispered.

“I don't either.” He replied his voice hushed.

“You've never told me your name.” You looked up at him.

“You may call me Loki.”

“Loki.” You smiled, “I like that.” You reached up and brushed the back of your hand along his cheek that was unmasked.

Loki's eyes fluttered shut, taking your hand and holding it in place.

You slipped your mask off. He had seen you plenty of times without your mask, so this would mean little to him. Loki's eyes slowly opened.

Leaning forward, your hands sliding behind his head to grip the tie of the mask, you carefully tugged on the string, your lips pressing forward to kiss his. As your lips met his, the mask fell away.

Loki reacted immediately, suddenly feeling the absence of the mask. He snarled, pushing you back as he grabbed for it, the strings still held in your hand, snatching it from your grasp.

For a split second, you saw half of his face was blue, etched with strange lines and his eye seemed to flash red.

“What did you do?!” Loki snarled at you.

“I, I just wanted to see your face!” You stammered.

“Well there, now you can see me for the monster I am.” Loki turned in a flourish of his cloak, readjusting the mask and turning away, stalking off into the night, vanishing out of sight.


	6. Loki x Reader: October 9 - Candle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m kinda excited how this one turned out. please oh please comment

Sitting on the couch in the late evening light, you shifted your wedding gown idly. Your long white skirts flowed around you, cascading out in a pool on the floor. Shifting your feet uncomfortably, you thought to yourself, wondering if it would be proper to take your heels off, was it too soon, did your things arrive? Did you have your house shoes to wear yet?

You glanced at your newly betrothed husband standing in front of the fireplace, one hand resting on the mantle, leaning towards the fire in a seeming effort to get warm. From your first wedding dance with him, you found that he was always cold. You wondered if he was ever warm.

Biting your lip, you looked around the spacious parlour at the ancient and expensive decorations. Before your family had fallen on such hard times, your manor had been filled with expensive paintings and statuettes but nothing on the grandeur that your new husband had. And the age of them, some of them looked centuries old. You wondered how he had amassed such a collection, for he seemed so young.

You stole a glance back at him; his long black hair hanging in curtains, his tuxedo with its tall color still high around his neck as he stood beside the fire, gazing into its crackling flames. Had he forgotten you?

The wedding had been a grand affair. Your family was pleased to marry you off and your new husband fronted most of the expenses, including a large dowry to your family that more than paid for your family's debts, and settled them nicely for the foreseeable future. On top of that, they knew you were taken care of and this count would see that you were taken care of, given a home, and would birth future generations; heirs to the family fortune.

You swallowed, birthing. Shifting your legs awkwardly, as subtly as you could at the thought of what was to come on your wedding night. This man was young, you appreciated that your parents had found a suitor who wasn't old and decrepit as many of your lady friends had been wed to, and you found in the fleeting conversations you had with him, he was charming, he could make you laugh and though he did not smile as much as you wished, he had a quick smirk that suited you well enough.

Finally you conceded that you were allowed to be comfortable in your own home and you took your hat off, setting it down on the couch beside you. Some of your pinned up hair came loose, having been held precariously in place by the hat. The pins and knots held to your head begged at you to let your updo down, but you did not want to waste the beauty that had taken so many hours to achieve. Surely your husband should enjoy your appearance, was that not the custom?

“Something on your mind?”

You started, looking over at him, not realizing that he had turned from the fire and was looking back at you taking off your hat. “I, Loki, my husband.”

Loki, for indeed that was the count's name. A curious name you had thought and yet it suited him, a mysterious air about him, with his mischievous green eyes, tall sharp cheekbones and achingly pale skin. His long black hair impeccably kept, slicked back and feathered down to his shoulders. He was always dressed in the finest of suits, sometimes with a cloak when he traveled and other times, like now, without one. He seemed to have a fascination with green and gold accents, emeralds and the precious metal; and given his wealth he was in no short order of affording either.

Loki raised his eyebrow, and you could tell intuitively that you had said something that amused him. “I am, that is what the ceremony was for today, yes. I believe I saw you in attendance.”

You pursed your lips, blood rushing to your cheeks. Tilting your head in admittance of him besting you, you replied, “I am aware, I was merely wondering why you were staring so intently at the fire, I figured you would be sitting with me on the couch, or I thought perhaps since it is our wedding night, should we be doing something else?” You trailed off, voice rising in pitch until it was little more than a squeak.

In a sultry voice, Loki gazed at you clearly amused, “Are we that eager? So quick to have our way with me?”

You gasped stammering, “I, no, that's not what I meant at all.”

“Oh?”

“Perhaps I should just go to bed.”

Loki reached for a flask on the mantle that you had not noticed and took a sip. You waited for him to offer you a drink but he did not. “Perhaps.” He replied. “Or...” He trailed off thoughtfully.

You looked at him curiously, glancing at the flask, then back to him.

“Oh no, you wouldn't like this.”

“How would you know, I can handle my drink.”

Your husband chuckled and shook his head, he seemed to be laughing at an inside joke. “You are far too young for something like this.”

You pursed your lips and furrowed your brow, before grunting and crossing your arms. “We are equals in marriage, you are not my father.”

“But I am your keeper.”

You jut your chin out before gritting your teeth, “Do not trivialize me. The times may be against me but I will not be treated less for it.”

Loki set the flask down, closing it and straightened himself to his full height. For a moment he stared at you, fixated, like a hunter on its prey and you worried if you had said something too far. You had heard of women who had spoken out against their husbands and grave results that followed. Slowly he stalked over to you, across the room until he was just at the end of your skirts.

“Stand up.” He ordered, his expression unreadable, tone even more so.

A trickle of fear went down your spine and you slowly stood. Straightening your shoulders, you stood to your fullest height and to your disappointment, you were still quite a bit shorter than him. Tilting your head up, you gazed up into his eyes and stared back at him, attempting to stare him down. There was something feral in his eyes, but you did not blink.

Lightning fast, Loki's hand shot up. You couldn't help yourself, you flinched, preparing for the strike upon your face, so this was how it was to be. His expression softened as he looked at you, gently brushing back a strand of hair from your bare shoulder. “You fear me.” He murmured gently.

You opened your eyes and looked up at him once more.

“Little bird, you're trembling.” Loki twisted the strand of hair in his fingers as he gazed down at you before sliding his cool hand along your neck and down your clavicle.

“I don't know you.” You whispered.

Loki nodded, “I'm so sorry. Yes, we are equals. I promise I will never strike you.” He pulled you into his arms and embraced you, gently stroking your back, one hand gripping your hair.

It took a moment for you to realize there were tears in your eyes as you leaned into his chest, relief flooding through you. You sighed into him, collapsing into his chest and hugging him back as tight as you could.

“I will not do anything you are not prepared for.” Loki whispered, kissing the top of your head.

“Thank you.” You whispered back into his chest. It struck you how quiet his heartbeat was, in fact you couldn't hear it at all.

Slowly he pulled away, “I have to show you something first.”

You furrowed your brow at his sudden change in tone. He had been so comforting and understanding and once again was serious and in control.

Loki stepped over to the fireplace and for the first time you noticed a blue candle resting on the mantle. He lifted it in its container, preventing the wax from dripping onto the holder's hand.

You don't know how but he seemed to wave his hand over it and as if by magic, the candle lit.

“Come.” Loki said simply, reaching out for your hand, the other holding the candle in front of him and he turned to leave the room.

Taking your skirts in your free hand, you accepted his gesture and followed after him, curious of what he had to show you.

When the two of you had left the warm glow of the fire and the lit candles, now into the darker corridor, you could see that the light cast by this mysterious blue candle was cold and blue. It did not cast a warm glow like most candles did. Something about this candle felt ominous and unearthly.

Loki guided you up many staircases, down many halls, through doorways and passageways. You tried to keep track of where you had been but you quickly lost track, all you knew was that you ventured ever upward.

One thing that vaguely stood out in your mind, was the lack of reflective surfaces in the house. Each room you passed, there were no mirrors; no brass knobs, no glass baubles, nothing that might cast a reflection. This did not perturb you but you did find it odd and made a note to ask Loki about it later.

Finally you saw one last staircase and could tell there would be no further. It led to a large empty room save for a tall canvas covered object at the opposite end of the room, illuminated vaguely by the moon from a skylight. A sliver of light cast into the dusty room from the crescent moon outside. The blue candle however, cast eerie shadows everywhere.

Loki exhaled softly, when the two of you finally climbed into the small attic room, nerves seeming to come from him.

“If you want to see strange and otherworldly things, take this candle.” Loki whispered, “A new world is open to you.”

You looked at Loki confused, staring up at the large object covered by the thick canvas sheet.

Stepping beside the canvas, Loki gripped the sheet, holding the candle out to you. “Do you accept?”

How could you say no when you had come so far?

Looking at him, still confused, you nodded. “I accept.”

Loki handed the candle to you, and you stood in front of the object. You felt a rush of cold flood through you, the candle filling you with a cool light instead of warmth.

Stepping back, Loki reached up and grabbed the canvas and tugged at it, the sheet fell to the floor in a flourish. When the dust had settled, you found that the flame had gone out and it was impossible to see.

“Loki?” You whispered. “Loki where are you?”

“I'm right behind you love.”

You felt him press against your back, wrapping his arms around your waist, his chin resting on your shoulder.

Abruptly the cold blue flame relit in your hand and standing before you was a massive floor to ceiling mirror. You gasped at the antique sight, so old and beautiful, immaculately kept.

Slowly your mouth started to close and you tilted your head. “Loki, but you're not...” You twisted your body, still feeling his arms wrapped around you.

Grinning from ear to ear, long fanged canines, needle sharp, Loki smiled down at you. “Yes my love?”

The candle blew out.


	7. Loki x Reader: October - 10 Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt kinda rushed so eh but i dunno

The door slammed open and you started up in a fright. Your dearest friend Loki stormed in, fists clenched and face an array of emotions. You could see traces of tears in his eyes, but mostly a wild and harried look; he had never seen him lacking such composure.

“My dear friend...”

“Father is dead.” Loki answered harshly, a slight waver in his voice.

“I'm so sorry.”

Loki scoffed, “All these years he has lied to me and kept secrets, the truth of what he contained from me each month.” He trailed off swallowing hard, rubbing idly at his forearm. “I should have known.”

“Loki please, slow down, you're not talking sense.”

Loki paced back and forth, prowling around the room. It was late evening.

You tried to move nearer to him but he moved away from you, crossing to the balcony, covered by drapes. Pulling back the drapes, Loki stepped out onto the ledge and stared out at the setting sun, gripping the banister and gazed out to the fields below and off into the forest in the distance. He furrowed his brow, gripping his nails into the stone and growling softly under his breath.

“Loki, speak to me. Let us mourn your father's death properly, allow yourself to grieve.”

“His lies.” Loki hissed, a deep guttural growl rising in his throat.

“What lies do you speak of?” You walked over, standing in the doorway of the balcony, wary of approaching him, wanting to give him his space. Absently you reached out with your hand, seeking to offer him comfort but not wanting to press.

Loki hunched over against the wall, his back arching as he grunted softly. The full moon started to rise in the sky, and you became aware of thick patches of fur growing rapidly along his neck. His hair began to elongate, his grunts turning into deeper growls, as his clothing slowly began to stretch and tear.

“Loki.” You breathed a soft gasp.

“Get away from me.” Loki gasped softly, ending in a growl. He turned from you, leaping over the balcony and dashing across the lawns, disappearing into the forest.

How long had Odin hidden the truth from him? How many moons had passed that Loki had been this way, that his changes had been suppressed and he had not realized what he was. You knew if he had known this, he would have told you. You were his dearest friend, he kept no secrets from you.

You returned inside and pulled a chair out onto the balcony, sitting down and made yourself comfortable. You would wait til morning, he would return, you trusted him, he would always come home in one shape or another. Whether he liked it or not, this was his home, and you knew in his heart of hearts, he cared for you.

Sitting with a blanket on your lap, you worried at your lip, picking idly at your fingers and gazed up at the moon. All night you wondered what he most be doing, hoping he was safe in the dark forest. You dared not go after him. So you waited.

As the moon started to set, the sun just started to peek over the horizon, a large black wolf came limping out of the forest. It looked exhausted, head hung low, with blood on its muzzle. It reached the fields beneath the balcony and sat down, gazing forlornly up at you.

“Come.” You beckoned to the beast, spreading your arms out as you stood from your chair, holding out the blanket.

The creature jumped and landed on the balcony, just as the moon finally disappeared behind the horizon and the fur began to fade away, leaving behind a tattered remains of a man.

Loki stood before you, his clothes artfully torn, several gashes along his leg that looked as though they would need medical attention. There was a smattering of blood on his face and he wore more tattered rags than clothing.

You held out the blanket to him, walking forward and wrapping it around him. You pulled Loki into a tight hug, though he towered over you, gripping the back of his head and tugging him down to rest upon your shoulder.

“Even as this, you are still loved.” You murmured into his ear, holding him against you.

Loki nodded numbly against you, too tired to move.

“If you must experience this change now with no reprieve from it, no suppression, then we will deal with as it comes, but you are loved no less.”

You felt warm tears fall on your shoulder and you smiled, stroking your fingers through his black hair, messed up from the long night. You stood there, gently stroking your nails through the knots until finally he was able to move. “Let's got those wounds looked at, shall we?”

“Thank you.”


	8. Loki x Reader: October 12 - Eyes Upon You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the Phantom Fic, because I watched Phantom of the Opera and was like um no

“You're on in five.”

You glanced towards the director who had peeked their head into your dressing room and nodded. “Thank you.” Looking back at the mirror, you let out a long deep breath, gazing at your visage, inspecting the last of your makeup and hair. Making sure the last finishing touches of your appearance were set for the show, you patted your hair.

How many weeks had it been since the masquerade? Since you had removed Loki's mask? You wondered at his appearance; he had called himself a monster. Your heart panged at the thought.

None of that could be dealt with now, for Loki's ire at his treatment by the other members of the theater he had demanded a musical be put on in his honor, one that he wrote himself. You had to star in it and you would sing your heart out. And now the moment had arrived, the night of the performance.

You rose from your seat, crossed the room, forcefully pushed Loki from your mind and made your way to the stage.

Striking your pose, the curtains rose and upon the director's cue, you began to sing.

All eyes were upon you, the stage lights were near blinding yet still you could feel a thousand people staring down upon you.

As you sang, voice arcing and soaring, hitting notes like you had never reached before, one set of eyes in particular stood out from the audience. Though your voice did not falter, nor your movements, your eyes strayed for a moment, landing on one particular booth that you knew so well. For just a moment, you were certain you could see in the distant gloom, one particular person staring back at you and it took all your training not to gasp or change your voice.

On you sang, your fellow actors and actresses coming in at their cues. You exited for a breath and stood behind the curtain, trying to peer out at Loki's box as a group of dancers danced their part, a beautiful melody playing out for the audience.

Still the play continued, more exiting and entering, the curtain rising and falling, singers and dancers, actors and extras, backups and technicians all playing their part in bringing the play to life.

Finally intermission arrived and you returned to your dressing room, sinking into your chair and taking a long drink of water. You closed your eyes for a few precious moments, breathing in deeply as you tried to relax your voice, preparing for the next more arduous singing parts. Massaging your throat, you leaned back in the chair, curling your toes before straightening your arms and waving them and flexing your fingers and stretching your joints.

“Ready to go again?”

You smiled, “Yes, Don Juan will be triumphant.” Standing up, you stretched your hands over your head and bounced on your feet a bit to get the feeling back in your legs.

The director smiled, “Well break a leg.”

Once more you stepped out onto the stage, taking your position and preparing to sing.

The curtain rose and you began on a low note, starting your song. From offstage, a man with the most magnificent voice joined you in your duet and the two of you began to rise and fall in harmony, singing together in perfect pitch. Entering onto the stage, the singing man wore a shroud, his face completely covered but he was tall and lithe and he seemed to glide along the stage.

Your singing partner arrived beside you, his hand reaching to take yours, the two of you beginning to dance as you sang, a mournful love song, him confessing his love to your character. The two of you glided around the stage, singing and dancing, him spinning you away, before spinning you back into his chest and catching you in his arms.

The song continued, growing in strength and magnitude, you had never heard anyone sing as this man was. In fact, you didn't know any of the singers in the theater that could sing like this.

The masked man spun you into his arms, dipping you low, and the shroud moved away from his face, so that only you could see.

Your eyes widened only just, your face a mask to the audience.

Loki gazed down at you with a wink, finishing the last words to the song, “We've passed the point of no return.” He sang his voice deep and mournful, holding you in a dip.

The audience rose to their feet applauding and roaring, standing ovations all around.

You forced yourself to look away from him, heart hammering in your chest, knowing that line had been for you and made yourself look at the audience. Your smile was genuine as you looked out at the audience, still held in Loki's arms as the uproarious applause continued.


	9. Loki x Reader: October - 13 Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was severely lacking in a Sith!Loki

You made short work of the guards in the temple where your target was, you had trained on far more difficult enemies. Leaping and crawling, sometimes with the assistance of your jetpack or with the wire in your wrist pack, you soon made your way to the target's location. Always you kept an eye on your helmet's interface, wary for signs of trouble. It wasn't often that a Mandalorian got assigned to take out a Sith but here you were. Someone wanted him dead and the pay was good, you weren't going to question it.

You landed on a balcony, silent and deadly, overlooking a long hallway where you knew the Sith and his troop of bodyguards would be entering shortly. Normally you were fine with being outnumbered, the bodyguards hardly counted as outnumbering you, but with a Sith involved? This could get messy. The bodyguards would just have shock sticks and probably prove nuisances, but they would make for good fodder for the Sith to stand behind. You didn't doubt that the Sith would use them as shields, or potential additional weapons to augment his own skills.

No, this was not going to be a clean kill at all.

You sighed, wishing you had a larger missile to just cave in the whole place, take out the bodyguards in one blow and sort the Sith out from the rubble. It was doubtful such an explosion would kill a Sith, but surely it would injure it, maybe slow it down. Though the pain might enrage it, strange creatures.

Two bodyguards entered into your line of vision, then the Sith, then the final two bodyguards. You gauged your shot. You could attempt to weaken the Sith now, making the later fight easier, or you could take out the bodyguards all in one go.

You chose the latter. The Sith would sense it coming after all.

Raising your wrist gun, you aimed, pointing at the bodyguards, and fired, your other hand already reaching for a smoke grenade and lobbing it down below. There were cries of shock quickly stifled and you knew your wrist shots had aimed true. Through the smoke your helmet could detect the four dead bodyguards collapsed on the ground.

Jumping down, pulling out both pistols, you fired into the smoke aiming for where the Sith had been. You could hear coughing and you hoped you had caught him by surprise, maybe gotten a lucky shot. Your helmet filtered the toxins of the smoke and scanned through it, searching for your prey.

To your horror, a red double bladed light saber was drawn, lighting up within the dark smoke. “I cannot see you, but I can sense you.” The Sith said in a cold voice.

You shot out your tripwire, hoping to ensnare the Sith, and make him drop his light saber, but he sensed something coming and jumped to the side, eyes shut.

“Mandalorian?” The Sith said, cocking his head to the side, his black feathered hair falling in his face.

You scrambled for something else to do.

Still holding his light saber, the Sith stretched out his arms in both directions and you could feel the power of the Force pushing the smoke away and dispersing it. Now you were truly exposed. You straightened up slowly, looking at him warily.

Slowly the Sith opened his eyes and looked at you, blinking away tears from the stinging smoke. With his free hand he wiped at his eyes and chuckled. “Very clever.”

“Darth Loki. You can come in cold or you can come in dead. Your choice.”

“Ehehehe.” Loki barked a short laugh, “I have heard that too many times from too many bounty hunters, what makes you different?”

“I am Mandalorian.” You raised your wrist, aiming your flamethrower at him.

Loki narrowed his eyes at you.

With your free hand, you reached behind your back and drew your beskad, made from Mandalorian iron.

“You mean to duel a trained Sith?” Loki asked, spinning his light saber behind his back before returning it in front of himself.

You swallowed hard. “It has come to it.”

“Show me.”

You unleashed your flamethrower at Loki and he hurled himself to the side. Lunging towards him in response with the help of your jetpack, you aimed for his chest with your blade. But Loki was ready. Loki's lightsaber clashed against your beskad and he kicked you in the chest hurling you backwards.

Raising his hand, he conjured lightning and aimed it at you. It was everything you could do to roll to the side and avoid the searing remains of the blackened wall behind you.

Now on your heels, running and dodging, desperate to avoid the deadly lightning, Loki cast it at you again and again. After a time, he seemed to grow tired and you saw your opening, raising your wrist and firing a beam at him.

Loki grunted stumbling back as it hit him in the shoulder.

Lazy, you admonished yourself.

Enraged, he lunged forward, his light saber slamming down, the full strength of the blade slicing into your helmet.

You cried out, screaming as the blade slashed through your helmet and you could feel your face exposed. Stumbling back, you scrambled to feel your face, only your eye stood out.

Loki's eyes widened as he looked at you and he backed away. “I remember you.” He breathed. “from the village... we were children.”

Village? You thought of the only village you had known in your life. The life before becoming a Mandalorian. anyone you had known in that village was long dead. “That was a long time ago, now you're a bounty.”

Loki withdrew his light saber, the blade falling back with a soft hiss. He shook his head, “No we cared about each other. You knew what I could do and you protected me.”

You pointed your wrist at him, flamethrower extended, ready to continue your assault. Your hand wavered, outstretched. A young boy's face came to mind; not entirely carefree, it was a harsh life but softer still the same high cheekbones and green eyes with black hair. “Loki...? this is some kind of trick Sith.”

“It's not, we're not all about trickery. We feel, passion, jealousy, love. We express our emotions to the fullest, I could show you, I could show you great things.” Loki slowly reached his hand out to you.

You thought of the young boy you had used to know, lifting pebbles with great difficulty and seeing now how far he had come. You swallowed.

“I've never forgotten you, your kindness. The emotions I felt for you.” Loki whispered.

You blushed beneath your helmet, twisting your wrist slightly as you shifted your body, thinking of your childhood feelings. He was a handsome man and despite being a Sith, the dark side corruption had not affected him.

“I'm offering you an invitation, join me. Think of all that you could do, think of what we could become.”

You looked at his outstretched hand, the sincerity in his face. Perhaps an old friendship could be rekindled.

“And if not for me alone, think of the work you could get.” Loki grinned.

A smile spread across your face. You took his hand, “Let's start with what I can get from you.”

“Excellent.” Loki purred.


	10. Loki x Reader: October 15 - Shatter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment

The ice queen cackled viciously, hurling beams of frost down from her perch at you and Loki. You and your beloved dodged and ducked, running side to side, narrowly escaping her deadly barrage.

Loki drew daggers from his belt, aiming them with deadly precision and putting the queen on the defensive. She froze them in midair, screeching in anger and raising her hand into a fist, the ice becoming so cold that the metal shattered and fell to the ground.

“You have annoyed me long enough.” The ice queen snarled, glaring down at the two of you. You and Loki were a meter or so apart. “This kingdom will be mine by force.”

Ice rose around your feet and you realized you were stuck. Bending down, trying to hack at the icy ground to free yourself, you looked up in horror as a blast of deadly ice came rushing at you. You glanced over at Loki, wanting him to be the last thing you saw; his green eyes, that perfect face with sharp cheekbones, and a thin chin, high forehead, black feathered hair. A smile crossed your face.

To your horror though, Loki had lunged in front of you, his hand outstretched and body chest in front of you, taking the full force of the blast. Loki gasped, bending double before straightening up, “I'm so sorry, love, I couldn't let you...” The ice spread from his chest, slowly across his body and up to his face, covering him completely until he was still as a statue.

“Loki! No!” You screamed, tears welling in your eyes. Reaching forward to touch him, you were forced back as another beam of ice flew at you. You stumbled back, your feet now free of their icy trap.

Scrabbling back, you made your way to cover behind a large rock on the other side of the icy field, and tried to clear your head. Your breath came in short quick gasps as your heart ached over what had just happened.

Loki... you had just lost... you had just... you had just lost Loki. You tried to wrap your mind around it. Your dearest friend, your beloved, your husband. The man you loved most in the world, gone in an instant. You owed it to him and your people to avenge him, and to protect the kingdom.

Gripping your sword tight in both hands, you leaned out from behind your cover.

“You can't hide forever, your highness. Soon you will join your lover in icy death.” The ice queen had come down from her vantage point and was making her way across the ice field, slowly nearing your cover point.

You nodded, breathing in and bracing yourself. Distance was her advantage, with her narrowing the gap, you would soon be on a more even playing field.

“I know you're out there.” She called, her voice cold and harsh.

Rushing out from behind the rock, you charged at her, sword in the air and swung at her with all your strength, crying out as you did so. You caught the witch by surprise but she managed to summon a sword of ice and parry you. Neither of you were excellent swordsmen but you were both fighting for your lives. Since you kept her close to you, you could prevent her from summoning ice with her hands.

You kicked her in the stomach and she scrabbled back, raising her hand to aim ice magic at you, but you expected this, moving to the side and rushing forward, plunging the sword into her chest. Not hesitating, you pulled the blade back out and with a swift movement, sliced her head off.

Crimson blood spilled across the white ice, hot and sticky, you felt your stomach turn and you looked away.

You had no desire to celebrate your victory. Exhausted, bruised and battered, you stumbled over to your frozen husband, dragging the bloodied sword.

Reaching his side, you knelt down and sobbed. It was a hollow victory. You gripped his statuesque hand in yours, holding him tightly, staring at him with trembling fingers. Tears ran freely down your face, perhaps there would be a way for the palace to keep him frozen within the palace, so he would not melt and lose his shape.

You looked away, gritting your teeth. Would the spring thaw destroy your last memories of him? Could you even hold a funeral for him? Were there even bones to bury?

Removing your gloves from your hands, you reached up and cupped his face, pressing your forehead to the cool surface. The ice burned your skin and you feared the bite of frost, but if this was to be the last time you held your husband...

A vibration started through the statue, soft at first, barely noticeable, then it grew. More and more the vibration grew until you couldn't not notice it, soon it was violent and you were forced to pull away.

You put your gloves back on, frightened of what was happening. The statue started to crack and shake and you pulled back, still holding his hand.

“No, please, no.” You felt fresh tears falling from your eyes. It couldn't break, not this soon, you had not had any time to mourn him yet, surely you could have at least a few days to say good bye to him.

In a burst of light the violent shaking reached it's epitome, throwing back several feet and knocking you onto your back. Ice shattered everywhere, suspended in the air around you. You looked around at the crystalline shards, hanging in the air suspended in time. Your mouth hung open in wonder and awe.

Then you noticed him, standing before you, doubled over and staring in confusion at his hand...

“Loki?” You breathed, scrabbling to your feet.

The ice fell to the ground, the moment broken.

Loki straightened up with difficulty, and you realized he was blue though the color was slowly fading. His green eyes were an unnatural red. Loki blinked at you several times and you could see the red changing back to their normal color.

“I'm alive?” Loki asked uncertainly.

New tears, tears of happiness ran down your cheeks as jumped to your feet and ran to him, tackling him in a hug. You peppered kisses on his face and hugged him fiercely, desperate to never lose him again. “She's dead but what matters more is you're alive. Never do that again. Oh Loki, I love you so much.”

Loki hugged you back weakly, slumping into you, still he glanced at his hand, unable to shake the confused feeling. Still, relief flooded through him, his eyes closed and he sank into your touch. All that mattered was you were back in his arms, that's all that ever mattered.


	11. Loki x Reader: October 16 - Offering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man I dn’t know
> 
> maybe if someone fuckin proofread this we wouldn't have this problem but now who's gonna do that? me? ya whatever

You pushed off from the dock with the long rod, the skiff easily cutting through the water. Standing firmly on the back of the boat you made your way through the misty lake. Seaweed and algae grew high around you, dotting the surface and coloring the water a deep green in many areas. The whole place held a vaguely grey color, your clothes quickly soaked through.

You steered the skiff with ease, the rod-like paddle digging deep into the mud and propelling you out into open water until finally the ground gave way and you arrived at open sea.

Bursting forth from the reeds and brush, you looked out at the water, the fog was no less thick out here but you knew you would not be alone for long, if you even were alone now.

You stepped down from your perch, pulling up the long paddle and set it in the boat, sitting down and catching your breath. The humid air was slick on your lungs.

A short distance away, a small head poked out of the water. Black hair dripping with saltwater and gazing at you curiously through bright green eyes, face half submerged, appeared something seemingly as a person.

You smiled, raising your hand in greeting as you pulled your thick rubber boots off and set them down beside you, removing your socks and tucking them in the boots carefully. Looking for a low hanging branch, you tossed your rope lasso to it and managed to secure your skiff, making sure it wouldn't float away.

The man, for he was a man, moved closer, his head rising further out of the water. You glanced over your shoulder as his face became more visible. With a chuckle, you shook your head as you continued to secure your skiff. His head was fully above water, tall sharp cheek bones, a tall pale forehead, thin nose, thin lips and a sharp angular jaw.

“Well hello.” You finally said, turning around and breaking the silence. “Are you going to greet me?”

“It is not usual to speak in this tongue.” The man admitted.

“And yet you do it for me.”

A smile half quirked at the corner of his mouth, “Yes.”

You crossed to the edge of the skiff and sank down, rolling up your pantaloons and sat slipped your feet in the water. Kicking them gently, you looked at him as he gazed at your feet intently.

“How's home?” You asked.

He looked away with a sigh.

“That bad?” Even though he seemed unused to using your language, he had mastered it artfully and his voice was deep and articulate, musical to your ears. You imagined him writing poetry like the bards that visited your village.

“I'm not like the other, what do you call them?”

“Merfolk.”

He chuckled, leaning back in the water and flipping up his smooth black tail, shark-like at the base. For indeed, he seemed to have the upper half of a human and the lower half of some sort of fish like creature, though not scaly, perhaps a dolphin or an orca. He lowered his tail back in the water and raised his vaguely clawed hands with fins on the wrists, further able to propel him through water and picked idly at his claws.

“Loki...” You said slowly, a chill going down your spine at the name. It was strange and exotic, you rarely let yourself say it, let alone think it. Honestly, the fact that you were even talking to a merman was still hard to fathom.

Loki looked up at you, staring at you intently.

You swallowed hard, “I was wondering, what if, what if I swam with you today?”

A slow grin spread across his face, “You trust me to be in the water with me? I know the stories your people tell about us.”

You bit your lip and nodded, “An offering of good faith. We've known each other for so long now, I've been visiting you for so many days. I think it's fair.”

Loki chuckled, “Yes you have seen my tail and seen that my lower body is not a skeleton, ready to carry your corpse to sea.”

You blanched as you turned away, “Just don't look, I still don't want you to watch me undress, it's not proper for a gentleman to watch a lady change.” You tried to shake the image of a the handsome man with skeletal legs waiting to drag you down to the depths.

Slowly you lowered your pantaloons, leaving on a pair of long white swim shorts. Then you undid your bulky coat and slipped off your large shirt underneath, all more function than fashion. Underneath that you wore a white swim top keeping you modest, though quite a bit of skin and much of your stomach was now exposed.

You turned back around. “Very well.” You crossed your hands over your chest and stared down at him.

Loki uncovered his eyes from his clawed hands and peeked up at you. Slowly he lowered his hands and stared mouth slightly agape. “I was beginning to think those garments you wore were a part of you.”

“Surely you've seen other people in less clothes?”

“I know what my people look like, but not humans.” His gaze trailed up and down your legs, spending a long time looking at the apex of your thighs before trailing back to your knees. Loki swam around the skiff and stared at you from other angles.

“You're making me feel self conscious!” You squeaked, a deep blush spreading across your body.

Loki laughed softly, “That was not my intention.”

“Fine, just, don't eat me.” You sat down on the edge once more, and slowly, very slowly, sank into the water.

To your surprise, the water was comfortably warm. You expected to have your teeth chattering instantly but you found that you were reasonably comfortable.

Loki swam over next to you, a respectful distance away and waited, looking at you expectantly. “So?”

“This is nice.” You said, kicking your legs a bit to stay afloat and waving your hands in slow gentle circles.

“And have I not eaten you?”

“... No.”

Loki nodded curtly.

“I'm sorry for my assumptions.”

“Good.” He crossed his arms, “Beside, your people hunt my people far more because of your nasty tales and as sport than we ever could, and your nets tangling us up.”

“I had never realized...” Your face softened as you reached your hand out to him.

“It matters not, you are not to blame.” Loki looked away forlornly. There was a long silence between the two of you, both of you just treading water.

Suddenly Loki seemed to remember something.

“Oh! I made this for you!” Loki reached down to his waist and tugged at a string of pearls, pulling it up and handing it to you. “You can hang it in your window and perhaps it will make noise? I have seen them on your shipwrecks around lady's necks, perhaps you can put it around your neck?”

Your mouth fell open as you stared at the size and quality of the pearls, this would be worth a fortune if you sold it. “Loki... I can't, this... surely your people could receive an equal pay for this?”

Loki raised his eyebrow, “What would we do with human currency? After all, they think we eat them and they try and kill us. Sell it if you don't want it around your neck, use it to get whatever you need. I've never really found pearls to be that pretty, I found the green rocks more appealing but I couldn't collect enough to make one and I don't know how to set them in gold. Also sea glass is so abundant I didn't think that really counted as a thoughtful gift.”

You swam forward and hugged him, holding the pearls in your hand and burying your face in his shoulder. “Thank you, it's wonderful. I don't think I'm good enough for such fancy jewelry so I'll keep one pearl to honor you and the rest to feed and house myself.”

Loki's cheeks flushed at your contact, he slowly reached up and hugged you back. His clawlike hands stroking along your skin and sliding into the hug.

For a moment you made to pull away but he seemed fascinated by your touch. Loki held you against him, his tail entwined around your legs, the fin brushing between your calves and sliding down to your feet. With his face he nuzzled slightly against your cheek, breathing you in, as though he could get some scent other than the salty sea air or the muggy swamp. With one free hand he slid his hand down your side, hand brushing against your stomach and tentatively feeling at your skin while the other slid up into your hair, feeling at your scalp.

You gasped and struggled to unentwine yourself, “Alright, I think, I think that's enough.”

Loki blinked at you, his eyes dark green and dilated. “Are all humans alike?”

“We have similar bits and bobs generally. But there's differences.”

Loki nodded thoughtfully, “I like your bits and bobs.” He grinned.

“What about merfolk, are you all alike?”

“Generally, but as you say, other than a few differences our, bits and bobs, tend to be similar.”

You felt your voice catch in your throat, as you nodded back, “I like your bits and bobs too.” You flushed. Turning and swimming back to the skiff you scrabbled up, water dripping from you and scrabbled to redress. “See you tomorrow, same time, yea?”


	12. Loki x Reader: October 19 - Death quote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was like pulling teeth to get an idea for so don’t blame me
> 
> Bonny and Clyde ish au - super short

Tires squealed behind you, a flurry of bullets pelted the car as Loki struggled to maintain control of the wheel. You gripped the arm of the door, ducking down and glancing back out of the rear window.

“Loki, they're gaining on us.” You cried softly, ducking back down as the back window shattered and a bullet flew past your face, missing you by centimeters.

Loki hissed in pain, grabbing his shoulder with one hand, the other still holding the wheel and steering as best he could.

There was a loud bang, and you knew one of the tires of the Model T had been compromised. The car swerved and skidded, sliding into a ditch, all but rolling to a stop.

Loki grabbed his Thompson machine gun, limping around to the side of the car and knelt down. You slipped out your door, it was slightly jammed but after a bit of effort you managed to pry it open. Hurrying over, you knelt down beside Loki and looked him over. His suit was battered and dirty from days on the run. Once pristine and indicative of his status as a high class mob boss, now, the two of you had been betrayed and forced on the run.

Loki winced, easing out of his suit jacket, leaving him in a dress suit and suspenders. He loosened his tie as he breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath.

You looked nervously at the large patch of crimson running down his chest, on his upper left side, soaking his shirt.

Gazing up at you, eyelids hanging heavily over his eyes, Loki tried to smile, “Well, this is not how I thought I would die, doll, but I think I can work with it.” He chuckled, coughing slightly as a bit of blood came up.

You felt tears in your eyes as you shook your head, grabbing his cheeks and stroking his face. “No, no. You can't, you won't. I won't let you.” You smoothed your thumbs over his perfect cheekbones, pressing your lips to his forehead and kissing him gently, begging and pleading to all powers to keep him alive. “We can give back the money, we can get you to a hospital.” You looked down at your flapper dress, green and gold as he liked. That material wouldn't work. Scrabbling for his jacket, you grabbed his handkerchief and wadded it up, pressing it into his wound.

Loki hissed, eyes fluttering open as he looked at you.

Tires sounded from nearby, loud angry voices and doors opening and closing as people got out. The cocking of many guns filled the air. You reached for Loki's gun, he wouldn't die alone.

You stepped out from behind the car, raised the gun, and began firing.


	13. Loki x Reader: October 23 - Whispers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Western! Please comment

Your carriage rattled to a stop, the hot western sun blazing down on you. Wiping your brow with the back of your hand, you gazed up at it from your low brimmed hat as you pulled back on the reins of your horses leading the carriage. Pursing your lips, you grunted when you saw a familiar carriage parked outside the bank, two familiar black stallions nervously pawing at the ground and tossing their heads.

Shaking your own head, you leapt down from your driver's seat and tossed the lead rein over the hitching post, ensuring your horses wouldn't wander. They were well trained, but if any shooting started, it was best to not take chances.

Your spurs clacked as you walked, strolling over to the door of the bank and pushing the door open. One last glance over your shoulder at the other carriage told you that most of the goods had already been taken. Again you shook your head, pressing your lips together in a thin line.

“Loki!” You called, walking into the bank. The two bank tellers were ducked down behind their desks, looking in fear as they saw you enter. “You dirty snake, you knew I was planning on coming here today and you just had to take this target anyways, didn't you?” You called with a heavy drawl.

A tall man in a low brimmed green hat with a gold horned motif stepped out from the vault, easily slinging over what you figured was the last bag of valuables. He wore a deep green button up shirt and long black slacks under his black boots and stirrups. “You clever vixen,” He replied, in a drawl, his voice as enticing as ever and you couldn't help but squirm a little at the sound of it. “You caught me.”

You tilted your head, loosening the whip at your waist, ignoring the gun at your other hip. “This claim's mine.”

“Are you really going to fight me over this?” Loki asked, reaching behind his back and drawing a large hunting knife, also ignoring the gun at his waist.

You cracked the whip. “I can't let you walk away with what's rightfully mine. This city is my territory. You were to get the land east of the river and south of the big rock.”

Loki blinked, “No I had the land east of the river and north of the big rock.” He held up his hands defensively, still brandishing the knife.

You squinted your eyes at him, “Don't you try and weasel out of this one, snake.”

“I promise you, my little vixen, that's the terms we agreed on.”

“You're just trying to trick me, the other bandits warned me of your silver tongue.”

Loki grinned, opening his mouth and waggling his tongue. “No trick here, you just misremember.” Slowly he stepped forward, more of a saunter than a walk, “Should we agree to split the goods?”

That would be the peaceful option, you knew, but you had a reputation to maintain. You couldn't let people think you were weak. “All of it.”

The bank doors banged open, “Stop! Both of you, in the Sheriff's name you're under arrest.”

Quick as a fox, you and Loki had both drawn your guns, turned, aimed, and shot the deputy. Both of your shots aimed true, one in the heart, and one in the head. Whose was which you couldn't tell, but the man slumped to the ground.

Loki blew the smoke from his gun and slowly put it back in its case.

You spun your gun around your finger before gently returning it to its holster.

Once again, you and Loki locked eyes. “Now, about my money.” You growled.

Loki raised an eyebrow coyly.

Raising your whip, you cracked it down, striking at his feet in a warning shot. Loki was much faster than that. He easily moved back, before putting his foot forward and pinning the whip in place.

Loki lunged forward, holding the whip with one hand and rushed at you, his dagger aimed at your throat.

You twisted the whip, curling it around his leg and knocking him to the ground.

Loki kicked his feet and jumped back onto his feet, spinning around like a dancer, narrowing the space between the two of you rapidly. You had to use the whip to keep him away, distance was your only advantage and you were losing it fast.

You lashed out with the whip again, tearing Loki's sleeve, but he caught it with his hand, wrenching it away from you. This time it held fast in his grip. He tugged you towards him, a blow to the chest sent you reeling as you backed away coughing.

Loki released the whip and you stumbled back, until your back collided with the bank wall. He stalked towards you, knife held up, and you knew there was nothing you could do.

Loki took your wrists and pinned them above your head, his body pressing against yours, legs pressing your legs against the rough wooden wall. Swallowing hard you gazed up at him as he looked down at you.

You glared up at him with blazing eyes. This is not how your reign would end. You tried to shift your hands between his one larger hand but his grip held firm, pinning your hands above you in place. Huffing, you blew the loose strands of hair that had fallen in your face as you were finally forced to stare at his face, really truly stare at his face. The green eyes, the sharp cheekbones, the angled jaw, the high forehead. It was all you could do not to bite your lip.

Loki seemed to be seeing you in a new light as well. With his free hand that wasn't pinning you to the wall, and was holding his knife, he flipped the knife down and gently wiped away at a small nick on your face, wiping at the blood.

You hissed at his dirty hands but found his touch to be gentle and caring.

“I've gotten dirt on your face.” Loki murmured softly, looking you over.

“'S fine.” You grunted, trying to hide your blush, glancing away. His chest was pressed to your breasts.

Slowly Loki leaned forward and whispered into your ear, “I think we can come to an arrangement about our mutual territory.” He slowly pulled away. Pulling back, he dragged the tip of the dagger along the edge of your through, tracing the line of your jaw, grinning lazily as he did.

Your breath came in short shallow gasps as you felt the cool steel drag along your skin.

Loki turned away, walking over and picking up the bag. With a casual salute, he winked and waved at you, before turning and strutting out the door.

Your mouth hang slightly agape as you watched his broad shoulders disappear out into the street, hugged nicely by his shirt. Slowly you rubbed your throat where the knife had been and felt goosebumps on your skin.

“Dammit, he played me.” You slammed your fist on the ground and picked up your whip. The sound of his carriage already long gone. Standing up, you dusted off your trousers and shook your head. Next time.


	14. Loki x Reader: October 24 - Maze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one went really long

“Hurry up!” Stacy, your roommate called. “We're going to be late.”

You rolled your eyes and returned to applying the last of your exaggerated makeup, completing your Cleopatra features. “I'm going, I'm going.” You called back, moving from the bathroom and back into your room where you pulled the costume from its plastic bag and carefully unfolded it. Slipping it over your head, you slid it down your body as quickly as you could, mindful of the flimsy fabric and how cheap it had been at the Halloween store, one of the last available options.

One last passing glance in the mirror, a fluff of your wig, a quick nod, and smile, and you headed down to the waiting car.

Stacy snorted and shook her head when she saw you, “Is that really call you could find?”

“What?” You replied, fastening the golden sandals that strapped halfway up your knees, already buckled into the seat.

Stacy had definitely put more effort into her costume than you had: a zombie with realistic blood makeup and even some prosthetics on her face for a ripped out cheek and a blind eye. “You really went all out.” She rolled her eyes, once more focusing on the road.

“I've been busy studying! I almost didn't go tonight.”

“Ya I know.” Stacy shoved your shoulder, turning the car at a stop sign, “I swear if they didn't promise extra credit for dressing up and attending this, you wouldn't have gone.”

“I wouldn't have. There's a test in four days, I could get a lot of time studying in if I didn't go tonight. And besides, I have homework in other classes that I could be working on.”

“You and I both know that you've finished it.”

“I had to take time off work for this.” You added.

Stacy rolled her eyes again, grumbling under her breath.

Stacy's parent's may have paid her way fully through college and not expected a dime in return but you had debts. You were hoping to graduate magna cum laude at least, if you could manage better, you knew it would look a lot nicer on future resumes. A political science major wasn't the most competitive of job markets but you knew it was what you wanted to do. And you knew tonight's Halloween party would look good if you attended, despite the monetary loss at not working.

The car rolled to a stop behind a long line of over cars parked at the end of a long driveway. In the distance you could see an old Victorian manor, more of a mansion than a house.

“That tenure pays well, huh.” Stacy muttered as you shut the door and walked over beside her.

You whistled softly. “No kidding...”

The two of you made the long trek towards the house, the many windows decorated with spooky decorations and some of the upstairs windows had flashing lights as though there were fires alight in them. Giant cobwebs littered the lawn with hordes of skeletons and spiders stalking towards the house.

You and Stacy climbed up the front stoop, a large wrap around front porch that disappeared onto each side of the house and you reached to ring the doorbell, stopping when you saw a sign that read, “Enter if you dare.”

You glanced at Stacy.

Stacy shook her head, “Guess it's open invitation.” She took the handle and turned it, unsurprised to find it unlocked, and stepped inside.

Boisterous noise blasted out at you, interrupting the relative silence that you had just been in, as long as a wave of warm air; you realized how chilly it had been outside as you stepped in finally warming up and gaining feeling in your fingers and toes again. The sandals you wore were not ideal for the cool fall weather.

The head of the department came over with two glasses of punch and a twinkle in his eyes, “Ahh two of my favorite students, I'm so glad you could make it. I'll be sure to put your names down in the guest book. Welcome, welcome.” He pushed the punch into your hands.

“Hey Professor J.” Stacy said with a wide grin.

“Professor Johnson.” You inclined your head, holding up the punch glass and taking a sip.

“Please tonight I'm Jeff. Well,” The professor held up the traces of bandages he had wrapped around himself, “I'm more of a mummy if you will, but you can call me Jeff.”

You snorted, he still wore his tweed jacket and brown dress pants but had attempted to wrap what looked like a little bit of toilet paper around his head and torso and age it with some tan paint. At least attempt is all the costumes would be counted for you figured.

Stacy mumbled into her glass, “Nice mummy.”

Jeff looked between the two of you, “My now, so who are you supposed to be, hmm, let me guess. I think we have a zombie and hmm... is that Cleopatra?”

You pointed your finger at him, with a smile, “That's the one.”

Jeff grinned, a teasing look on his face. “Well there's a roman you'll have to keep an eye out for. He never said who exactly he was, but I could see him being a fine Mark Antony. Did you do that on purpose?”

You felt a flush rise to your cheeks. “What, I, no? I didn't know anyone was dressed like this, I just chose this costume because it was cute and well available...” You trailed off lamely.

Jeff clapped his hands together, “Right-o, the drama unfolds. This is the sort of thing you would expect in the drama department, not the poli-sci. But Cleopatra and Mark Antony did play at politics. I won't keep you, please mingle and there is a haunted maze that leads to the mother-in-law house out back. We hired some theater students to keep it nice and scary for anyone who tries to complete it.” The front door opened again, “I have to go greet some other students, Jason, Richard, hello! I'm so glad you two could come!” The professor turned away to grab more punch and his focus was lost from you and Stacy.

“I wonder who your mystery Roman is.” Stacy said, grabbing your arm and dragging you towards the main room.

Different groups of people were smattered here and there in bunches of friends or otherwise groups of people who knew each other, chatting, gossiping, just generally getting along. Stacy moved from group to group, checking in with different acquaintances and friends. Sometimes she would stand for a few minutes, other times longer. All the while, you kept craning your head around, trying to find who the mysterious Roman was.

“Hey, I think I see a Roman.” Stacy said, moving towards another group.

You perked up, growing tired of mingling with people. You had never been the most social of butterflies.

Your mouth fell open as he turned around. “Loki?”

The Roman looked to see who had said his name and he stared down at you. For a moment, with the makeup and wig, he didn't seem to recognize you, then he saw your eyes and realization dawned on him. “No...” He breathed your name softly.

“Yes.” You nodded.

“You're Mark Antony?”

Loki cleared his throat, “Not exactly.”

“How did you know I would be Cleopatra?”

One of your good friends from an English class hurried over, having left a group of friends who were all gawking at the two of you, “So are you two finally dating?”

Your faced flushed, you could feel it burning down to your chest, as you crossed your arms and sputtered, “Well, I mean, I wouldn't say, I, um.”

Loki cleared his throat, his face tinged pink, “No, not, I mean, maybe, no,” He coughed.

You and Loki looked at each other then quickly looked away.

Your friend looked at the two of you and hurried off to report back to the others.

You slumped your shoulders and glanced up at Loki, he looked down at you.

“I had no idea you were going as Cleopatra.” Loki muttered.

“I didn't know you were going as-”

Loki interrupted you, “The easiest and least amount of effort I could think of, a Roman, everyone decided I was Mark Antony when the rumor that Cleopatra was going to be here, and that she was you.”

“Stacy.” You grumbled.

Loki sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

An undergrad walked by and casually said, “Nice couples' costume, loved that movie.”

Loki had been your best friend since you started college and declared your political science major. He was double majoring in political science and astrophysics, with a minor in history. How he was maintaining his grades so well and not looking like the walking dead, was beyond you. You expected having rich parents helped, but still, you admired that he was able to maintain a double major. He was quietly wealthy, never flaunted it and strove to work hard for himself, you could tell he earned what was his, he had fought for his place in this world. You knew of his golden brother, whom he spoke bitterly of that things always seem to come to him, seemed to be handed to. You understood that. The two of you had quickly bonded and had grown quite close over the years, being near constant companions, helped along by the fact that you had many classes together. Also, you studied a lot together. Things you struggled in, he was helpful at teaching you, and things he struggled in, well even if you didn't understand astrophysics, you could slow him down and get him to think it through until he could work it out. And sometimes, you did understand it, you could see the missing piece that he wouldn't see and connect it for him. You figured if you were in the class learning the subject, you just might do well, and he often praised you for it. It made you feel good.

Rumors had sprung up, a will they won't they type thing. You had heard of them vaguely, but never paid much stock. But now tonight, it seemed as though finally, like a wall, they were hitting you. And as you glanced up at Loki, his hair slicked back, feathered down to his shoulders, Roman helmet held under one arm, his tall pale forehead, green eyes staring down at you, sharp cheekbones, thin nose, sharp angular jaw, and thin pale lips... maybe, just maybe there was something to the rumors.

“There's an apple bobbing trough.” You croaked, weakly, “Want to?” You mimed bobbing for apples.

Loki nodded quickly, “Yes, certainly, let's.”

You took his hand, a normal enough gesture, but tonight it felt electrical. Glancing down then back at him, you wondered if he felt it too. His eyes lingered on your hand before looking up and making contact with yours, lingering a second too long. You forced yourself to look forward dragging him towards the trough and biting your lip as you walked.

“Alright.” You said, kneeling down before the trough, “I'll go first?”

Loki nodded, “I'll hold your hair.”

You nodded stiffly, inhaling as you turned to face the trough. The feel of Loki's fingers brush along the back of your neck nearly elicited a moan and you immediately plunged your face into the trough, thankful for waterproof makeup. Loki kept his fingers painstakingly still, not daring to touch your skin and it took everything you had not to gasp and drown. Eventually you managed to grab an apple, biting into it and pulling up out of the water, gasping for air. You beamed, chest heaving as you held the apple out before taking a mighty bite.

Loki chuckled, “Very well, my turn.” He knelt down before the trough and glanced back at you, and you realized you were to hold his hair back. Swallowing hard, you stepped close to him, gently grabbing his hair into a bundle and holding it back. It felt heavenly and once again that electrical touch when your had brushed against the base of his neck; you bit your lip.

Loki resurfaced, an apple of his own in his mouth. He took the apple lazily and bit a chunk out of it.

“Touche.” You looked around, “I've talked with everyone I've felt like talking to tonight...”

“As have I.” Loki agreed looking around.

“There's a dance floor, but the music isn't...”

“Johnson's music taste not up to your standard?”

“I like spooky Halloween hits but I think he could stand to change the CD now, has anyone introduced him to like, Spotify, or the internet?”

Loki laughed, and grabbed your hand, dragging you towards the dance area, “The Monster Mash is indeed timeless.”

“I don't doubt it but after the fourth or fifth time.” You laughed back, dancing with him.

You and Loki danced for a little while, listening to the music that Jeff had picked out, though really wishing for some variety.

Finally the music grating on your nerves, you remembered the promise of the haunted house outside. The two of you made your way towards the back door, winding your way through the house, occasionally chatting with other people who had made it to other rooms while exploring the house. There were a series of signs pointing in the direction of the haunted house and you found yourself appreciating them because it would have taken much longer to reach it.

At last you reached the back door and opened it, stepping into a blow up tunnel that blocked you from the chilly wind.

You and Loki exchanged a glance, “I guess it starts here.” He said.

“I guess so.” You replied.”

You both stepped into the blowup tunnel and bounced along, fighting to keep your balance as ghostly cries filled the air. The back door of the house shut and blocking off the music and conversation of the house within. Ghostly wails filled the air, frankly more comedic than scary, given the nature of the bouncy tunnel, but you worked with what you had.

Reaching the end, the tunnel spat you out and you and Loki collapsed onto the grassy ground, a small maze of chain link fences leading to the mother-in-law suite. In different places, there was black paper so you couldn't see through the chain link. Flashing strobe lights filled the air and a fog machine summoned heavy layers of fog. Loud disorienting metal music screamed out at you, blaring in your ears, so loud you could barely think.

“Get up!” Loki yelled over the cacophony, offering his hand to you and pulling you to your feet.

You scrunched your eyes shut, the strobe lights making your head hurt. Trying to squint and look around, you held tight to Loki's eyes as he led you through the maze.

A gorilla leapt out at you from one of the chain link enclosures, screaming and shaking the fence. You rounded another turn and a guy in stripes shoved his face at you, laughing maniacally, tugging at bendable rubber bars.

Then just as quickly, you were out of the chain link maze and Loki opened the door to the house.

You blinked several times, trying to get rid of the strobe lights, and adjust your eyes to the darkness.

“Damn those lights.” Loki muttered.

You smacked your head a few times, as though hoping to get the flashing and noise out, “No kidding, thanks for leading us.”

Loki nodded, looking back at you with concern, “Are you alright?”

“Just a little, fuzzed up. I'll be fine.”

Loki wrapped his arm around your shoulder and held you close, once more taking the lead.

The two of you walked into the kitchen, a bloody crime scene had occurred, someone had been murdered and dismembered. A women lay on the ground pleading for help. “He's going to come back, please... please, you've got to help me.” She groaned.

Loki kept walking.

You looked at her fearfully.

“He's coming!” The bloody woman cried.

A man with a chainsaw came running from behind you and you screamed, running ahead.

“No, don't!” Loki cried, rushing after you.

You ran into the next room where a contortionist was rolling around on the floor, body twisted into all sorts of unnatural shapes. Stopping you moaned weakly, looking as they uncoiled and began to crawl upside down towards you.

Loki finally reached you and guided you away from them, on to the next room.

From behind you, you could hear the cackles of the contortionist filling the air.

The two of you passed through a long hallway and a zombie bride walked out, dress bloodied and torn, “Have you seen my husband?”

“N-no.” You stammered.

“Good, I ate him!” She jeered.

Loki continued to guide you, the next room had eerie green lights and was filled floor to ceiling with all manner of dolls, old and new, porcelain and cloth, cracked and torn and well cared for.

“I never much cared for dolls.” Loki muttered.

“Dolls are freaky, period.”

An especially large doll in the corner slowly started to stand, her porcelain face slowly contorting into a look of rage. You and Loki screamed, you clung to his chest and Loki wrapped his arms around you protectively. Behind you the chainsaw man appeared and screamed, “GET OUT NOW!”

A door opened and you and Loki ran for the door, Loki almost carrying you, as you exited to the outside.

There was a small shed type building with a creepy clown holding water laughing and giggling, “Congratulations, you survived.” He said in a singsong voice. “Do you want a picture, I won't take a no.”

“Wha-?” You panted for breath, doubled over.

Loki looked between you and the clown and took the water suspiciously before drinking it.

The clown danced over to the table where a single printer sat. He waggled his fingers until a picture slowly finished printing. “Here you are now!” Once again he giggled in a disturbing voice and you realized he was part of the haunted house attraction.

Taking the picture from him, Loki sighed and rolled his eyes, “Here.” He handed it to you.

It was the final scare, Loki holding you protectively in his arms as you clung to him fearfully. If anyone saw this there would be no denying how you two really felt for each other.

The clown honked his nose as he looked between the two of you, an obnoxious grin on his face.

“Well that's some damning evidence.” You muttered, taking a sip of your water.

Loki chuckled, adjusting his cape.

“Can I catch a ride with you?” You asked.

“You're fine with it?”

“Are you?”

“Extremely.”

“Yea, me too.” You stood on your toes and kissed his cheek. “I'm more than fine with it.”


	15. Loki x Reader: October 25 - Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please please comment, thank you people who have been commenting, you guys are the best. Happy Halloween

“Why haven't the stewardesses come out yet?” The lady next to you on the airplane muttered.

You shifted in your aisle seat, trying to look down towards the curtains towards the front of the plane but you couldn't see anything. “I don't know. Do you see anything outside?”

“No, it's just really misty, nothing is moving.” She replied. The woman was an official looking business lady.

Frowning you tried to look past her and out the window, an airport with nothing moving on the tarmac? Some coughing filled the air and throat clearing, a few murmurs and growing restlessness as the passengers became uneasy, wondering why the plane had not emptied. Why had no one greeted you on your arrival? Why had the pilot not said anything, done nothing to calm the growing tension that something was wrong?

You looked over at the handsome man in a black suit opposite you in the aisle. He had long black feathered hair, sleeked back, that went down to his shoulders. The glow of his cellphone lit his face harshly and threw his already high sharp cheekbones into even sharper relief. Glancing up when he noticed you looking at him, he gave you a reassuring smile.

“Can you get a signal?” You asked, holding up your own dead phone, the charger on the plane hadn't been compatible. Of course.

The man furrowed his brow, “No unfortunately, which is strange, we're at one of the largest municipals in the country and there's nothing.”

You bit your lip, glancing back at the woman next to you. She was hitting her phone irritably. “No signal either?”

“Nothing.” She growled, “Useless, never works in a crisis.” She huffed and set it back in her purse. Reaching down she unbuckled herself.

“Uh, I don't think we're supposed to do that. The unbuckle light hasn't come on yet.” You pointed at the remain seated light.

“Yea, I'm going to go check with the stewardesses and find out what's wrong.” She huffed, slinging her purse over her shoulder and scooting in front of you.

You curled your knees up and made yourself as small as possible so she could get past. Glancing back at the man across the aisle, you looked at him worriedly.

The man gave you a reassuring smile and reached out across the aisle, his other hand unclipping his seatbelt. “She has the right idea I believe. I'm Loki, by the way, you should undo your seat buckle, I feel like we'll be moving soon.”

You swallowed hard, introduced yourself quickly and unbelted yourself.

A chilling scream came from the front cabin and you saw your seat partner come running out, a bloody chunk missing from her face. Grey disfigured hands reached from the curtains, grabbing her by the shoulders and dragged her back in.

All hell broke loose.

People began screaming and scrabbling for the exits.

Loki grabbed your hand and dragged you towards the emergency exit, shouldering aside the people sitting in the seats. He released your hand just long enough to push open the emergency door and a long yellow slide unfolded.

You glanced back. One of the passengers was still sleeping, seemingly unaware of the chaos. They had been one of the people coughing badly when they got on the plane. Your gaze lingered on them as you felt Loki grab for your hand again. Just as he tugged you through the doorway, their eyes opened and your gazes' connected: yellow blazing eyes with throbbing red veins bore into yours.

You stuffed your fist into your mouth and stifled a scream, and then you were out, sliding down the slide and onto the tarmac.

Loki was already upright and helped you to your feet. Then you saw them, more of these yellow eyed creatures with grey mottled skin and chunks of flesh ripped out, they amassed in numbers in various places and upon hearing the commotion from the yellow slide, they began wandering over.

“C'mon!” Loki hissed, grabbing your hand and dragging you away.

You ran after him, stumbling to keep up. The two of you rounded a corner and a cluster was feasting on a corpse. It took all your strength not to retch. Loki held up his arm to his nose, trying to block the smell as he wrinkled his face in disgust.

Over to the side, you saw an opening and grabbed Loki's hand tugging it. He glanced in that direction and complied, following after you. The two of you continued running.

“Where are we going?” You hissed.

“Away from them.”

“We want to get to a less populated spot, clearly they're eating people.” You replied as you ran.

Loki grabbed you by the waist and jumped, lifting himself with one hand and diving over the side behind an abandoned market counter.

Both of you scrabbled back, pressing your backs to the wall and sitting on the ground, gasping for breath. You were blocked on three sides, and the fourth was a door had to be unlocked from the inside.

“They haven't seemed very agile yet.” Loki breathed.

You nodded, still catching your breath. A small blush was on your face from him scooping you up so easily. You hoped that it was hidden by exertion. That's why you figured Loki's face was tinged pink.

“Uh, thanks for keeping me safe.” You mumbled.

Loki nodded, turning around to glance over the counter and try to see if anyone was coming.

“Why'd you pick me?”

Loki looked down, “Why not?”

“Well I know survival in numbers, but you could've run with your seat partner or just saved yourself, but like...”

This time the blush on Loki's face was obvious and he looked away, focusing intently on signs of approaching people.

You leaned up and pecked his cheek, “Thank you.”

A small smile touched his face as he glanced at you, “You're most welcome.”


	16. Loki x Reader: October (in November!) 27 - Shaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished Nanowrimo so I get to finish October (in November!)

There were times that you disliked being a dog owner.

This was one of those times.

Bella was running and jumping from puddle to puddle. Your black and white collie intent on getting as wet as possible in the light drizzle as you held at her leash and tried to tug at her to slow down. With your other hand, you gripped at your flimsy jacket, trying to keep the cold air at bay – with not much luck.

The two of you arrived at Bella’s favorite park in record time, Bella quick to set about sniffing and exploring, seeking out trees and benches, looking for her favorite squirrel spots and doing everything but her business.

“Bella please.” You groaned, hair soaking to your neck. “Just do your business, so we can get back home where it’s warm.”

Bella looked back at you and in answer, shook her coat and drenched you further in water.

“Excellent, just excellent, you know what, you do that. That’s just great, see if I care.” Even though you were grumbling, you couldn’t help but laugh a little. Bella was just too sweet.

Suddenly she picked up a scent, following it around a tree in a hurry and you rushed after her. At the last second, you heard movement on the other side of the tree, only to collide with a man and nearly tumble to the ground. At the last second, he caught you, your legs entwined together by two sets of dog leashes. His great black wolf looking dog and your Bella, each wrapped around the pair of you and now sniffing each other amicably. The two dogs looked at each other, tongues lolling out before turning in apparent amusement at their tangled owners.

“Fen.” The man sighed, shaking his head. A tinge of pink rose on his cheeks as he looked down at you then at his dog, trying to make space.

“Sorry.” You mumbled, “Bella, get over here.” You felt your own cheeks flushing as you realized how close you were, chest to chest with this man.

“Here, if I just,” the man moved his leash behind his waist, and shifted hands, “and you just.”

“Oh right, yes,” you copied his movements, shifting the leash from hand to hand, and then suddenly you were free, stumbling back.

The man caught you by the hand as you dipped back, slowly pulling you back up. The two of you grinned at each other for a moment before quickly looking away, each blushing deeply.

Finally you worked up the courage to get a good look at his face. With a high forehead, tall sharp cheekbones, sharply angled jaw and fierce green eyes, you were stunned to find the man that Bella had literally smacked you into was inhumanly handsome.

You sputtered for words, realizing you had been staring at him for too long, “That’s a nice dog you have.”

The man looked down, his hand held out as though he had been offering to shake your hand. “Oh, that’s Fen, he’s a tamaskan.” He moved to lower his hand.

Not wanting to miss your chance at touching his hand, you reached out and grabbed it, shaking it quickly. You blurt out your name and then introduced Bella.

“Pleased to meet you, I’m Loki.”

The sky split open, rain pouring down heavier. Bella and Fen let out loud whines and you started shivering.

“We should find cover.” Loki said, holding his hand out before looking at you. “Here, take my jacket.”

“Oh, no, I couldn’t.” You began, holding your arms around yourself and shivering violently.

“Please I insist.”

Your teeth began to chatter and you conceded that your coat wasn’t think enough. With a weak smile, you took the jacket from him and thanked him softly.

“There’s a dog café just a block or two away from here, they let dogs in, would you care to shelter there with me?” Loki asked.

A smile spread across your face. “Yes, I would like that very much.” Loki wrapped his arm around your shoulder, “Come Fen.”

“C’mon Bella, let’s go girl.” You called, tugging on the leash.

Both dogs barked happily and set off trotting in front of you, sniffing each other and leading the way. Well, it was important in relationships that the pets got along. Maybe this pointed towards good things.


	17. Loki x Reader: October (in November!) - 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I write fics and I’m just like yea it’s fic ok, but like other times, I have FEELINGS

Holding the phone to your ear, you spoke to your manager, “And you’re sure the gig is tonight at nine?” You listed the address, “Yea, uh huh. Cus I saw a lot of teens in black with way too much eye liner for my usual crowd. I’m not judging them, live their lives, it’s cool, I love the freedom of expression, that’s just not the usual group I bring in. Yea, yea, whatever Morris, I’ll head to the green room.”

You clicked off your phone and made your way towards the backstage. Flicking your pass up to security, you were soon on your way into the dark halls that led into the bowls of the building behind the stage. Hoping your sound guy would be there soon, or tonight would be quite the disaster, you sighed and tried to follow the signs that pointed towards the green room.

The lights faded and faded, growing darker and darker until you were forced to pull your phone back out to avoid stumbling on any spare equipment that had been left out and stored in the halls. Honestly, could anyone have thought to turn on a light for you?

At long last, you rounded a corner and saw a sign that faintly glowed, saying “Green Room”.

Squeeing quietly, you waved your hands and rushed in the direction of the sign and swung open the door.

To your surprise, and great embarrassment, someone was already in there.

A man, shirtless, pulling on a black t-shirt.

You gasped softly at his pale muscular back, watching the muscles twist and flex as he pulled the shirt over his head and down his body.

The man turned around slowly, picking up a belted black vest as he moved, eyeing you curiously. “Can I help you? I don’t think you’re supposed to be here.”

You looked at his long feathered black hair, his high forehead, the thick black eyeliner, the high sharp cheekbones, his green eyes, the snake bites, the thin pale lips. Your mouth fell open.

The man crossed his arms, shifting his weight onto one foot and tilting his head.

“No way… You’re Loki. The Loki! I can’t believe… but what are you doing here?”

Loki raised his eyebrow, “I have a show tonight, what are you doing here, in my dressing room?”

“That can’t be right. My manager said my show was tonight. Oh I am going to kill him.”

Loki chuckled, “Easy, everyone has a shit manager from time to time.” He crossed the room, “Let me see your phone.”

You held your breath as Loki was by your side, his body right next to yours. It would never make sense. You were one of teen idols’ biggest pop singers and he was one of the largest goth rock in the modern age. How could you possibly explain your colossal crush on him? Somehow you had managed to keep it a secret from your fans, never once mentioning it, never once bringing him up, and why? Who would suspect that he was your all-time favorite artist, that you owned every song he played and had been to as many concerts as you could in disguise? You even had fake snakebites that you could wear to fit in better with the crowd. It was so absurd that a cutesy pop idol like you would be smitten for Loki.

And now. Here you were, alone in his dressing room, mixed up about the day of your concert.

Loki’s thumb slid on the calendar and you squeaked at his words. “That’s interesting, I’m surprised you didn’t realize your concert wasn’t tonight.” Loki chuckled softly. He held up your phone to you, “You have my concert marked… with hearts.” He smirked.

Your face burned, you could light a fire with the heat of it. Covering your face you looked away, “How could I be so stupid?”

“Don’t worry, darling, your concert is next weekend, according to this. No hearts for you I’m afraid. Pity. I suppose we’ll have to change that. What if I add a lunch date for us Tuesday afternoon? Hm? How does that sound?”

You looked up at him, feeling like there were tears in your eyes and nodded mutely. Finally you managed to stammer out a few words, “I’d like that.” You swallowed hard.

Loki smiled at you gently, “Care to stay backstage for this? My band isn’t much company when the set is finished, it’d be nice to get to know you. And seeing as you never mentioned me in public before, I’m curious to know more of exactly who you are.”

Slowly a smile spread across your face, “I’d love that.”

Loki bent down and kissed your cheek, “Wonderful.”


	18. Loki x Reader: October (in November!) 30 - Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess cryptic feedback is still feedback! Thank you so much everyone who has commented and left responses, you mean the world to me!

“Ready for the show tonight?” You asked your float partner, Loki.

Loki adjusted his green cloak, “Ready as ever. What is one more show among thousands?” He chuckled and shook his head.

You glanced in the mirror, fluffing at your hair before bending down and picking up your sword. Softly cursing at your heels, you really wished you had changed pairs, these were entirely impractical, but they would have to do for tonight.

Flouncing at the skirts that parted at the front, revealing sensible trousers, you bent down and adjusted your boots. Then you too straightened up and fixed your cape, sheathing your sword so that you could make the walk to the parade of floats.

“Loki! Wait up!”

Loki was a good fifty yards ahead of you. He stopped, turning to look back at you, his sword held easily over his shoulder. The sun silhouetted his figure majestically and you wanted to curse the bastard for looking so damn gorgeous.

You ran to catch up next to him, your ankle twisting slightly before you caught yourself and maintained your balance, continuing on with his pace.

“We might have to ease up on the flirting,” Loki said, glancing down at you, “you know how the fans have gotten with, what is it called, our ship?”

You snorted, “It’s free license, people can interpret the movie however they want. If they think the villain and the princess are better off as a couple than the princess and the prince, well who’s to stop them? It’s not our fault the movie gave the prince literally no chemistry and hardly any lines or screen time with her. Honestly, they were goading the audience into wanting you and me to fall in love.”

Loki laughed, “Our characters, darling, not us.”

You elbowed his ribs, “Our characters, right, right.”

The two of you finally arrived at the chariots, a massive line of floats. Your personal float was shaped like a giant glowing boat, designed to light up and awe the crowd with its splendor.

As night fell, the glowing boat would wind through the crowds while you and Loki, you the daring princess and he the dastardly villain, would fight tooth and nail to see who would be triumphant. Would good overcome evil? Obviously the answer was yes. You would strike the final blow and best Loki, much to the delight of children in audiences everywhere, but for those who had not seen the float ride before, it had to be a new and exciting show.

Loki placed his hand on the side of the float and leapt up easily. You moved to clamber up as he reached down and offered you his hand, pulling you up onto the float.

“Thanks.” You muttered.

Loki climbed the stairs of the quarter deck and stood at ease, waiting for the parade to begin.

You took your place on the throne at the front of the bow, glowing and shimmering with incandescent flowers and petals adorned all over. Glancing behind, you stole a look up at your villain. He really was better looking than the hero, with his black feather hair, sharp cheekbones, angled jaw…

Loki raised an eyebrow, then moved his hand from behind himself to wave at you.

You flushed, turning forward once more. Hopefully the heat of the lights and costumes would hide your embarrassment.

A whistle sounded and there was a sudden lurch: the floats were off.

Your float was towards the back of the parade but you could see in the distance the grand doors opening and hear the roaring of the crowds as the other floats began to pass through. One by one the characters came to life and began to entertain. They played their parts, brave heroes, beautiful princesses, wicked villains, funny characters, all acting to the crowd.

Your float passed through the doorway.

You closed your eyes for a moment, bracing yourself and then it began.

Opening your eyes, you smiled, your perfect trained smile, the one you could hold for hours. Holding your hand up you smiled and waved, posing and bowing, this way and that, so pleased to see your royal subjects. Then suddenly, what was that?

A sword came down from behind you!

The crowd gasped.

A child yelled, “Princess look out!”

You leapt to your feet and spun around, Loki was there, looking angry that his sword had missed your head by inches. Drawing your sword, you lunged back at him, but he was too fast! Back and forth you went, stabbing and slicing, lunging and dodging. It was a well-orchestrated and rehearsed danced, practiced for many hours, perfected to a T.

The audience gasped and cheered, oohed and awed, cries of shock when Loki nearly got you and disappointment when you just missed him.

Towards your finale, the difficult part came up. You were worried something was going to wrong tonight. In your heart of hearts, you were certain tonight was the night it would flop; there was just something wrong with your boots.

You kicked out at Loki, sending him reeling, his sword swinging wildly as he fought to maintain his balance. Completely in character of course. Turning around, you started to climb the sails, carefully, hand over hand. Then your feet. Left foot, then right foot, step by step, and then suddenly, your feet weren’t stepping. The heel snapped on your boot and your gloves slipped free. A startled cry escaped your mouth and you began to fall.

Instead of sudden hard landing and pain, you landed in two soft arms and a bundle of skirts. Looking up you gazed into Loki’s eyes, face caught in awe.

A huge flurry of flashes filled the air, camera flashes.

From the near silence of the crowd a voice rang out, “Kiss him!”

Roars of agreement followed until a steady chant built up, “Kiss him! Kiss him!”

“Give the people what they want?” Loki murmured, looking down at you.

You smiled weakly and nodded.

Loki cupped your cheek, pulling your face towards him and pressed your lips to his in a deep and passionate kiss.

It seemed there might be a new change to your fight choreography from then on.


	19. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I faked you out :(

I'm going to be doing a December themed one of these, if you have any requests for sequels to these characters or requests in general, please comment here or on my tumblr: https://fanfic-collection.tumblr.com/


End file.
